Lisa Goes Hollywood
by The Volatile Genius
Summary: Lisa, taking a change and a stand, moves to NYC with a friend to ensue a job in the New York Philharmonic.
1. Intro

Lisa Simpson Goes Hollywood

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. I know you're surprised.

------

"Well, that seems to all be in order," said a nervous agent. Gil hadn't gotten a new client in years, and this new girl, Lisa S., had some potential. He had seen her pictures and her portfolio was astonishing. He had a triple-threat on his hands: She could sing, she could act, and she could model like nobody's buisness.

"So, am I in?" said a starving 27 year-old musician, holding her breath, waiting for a response, praying on a pipe dream.

"Well, young lady, looks like both of us are going to make some green today!" Gil exclaimed, hearing that his horse he bet on won the race (1:35 odds, making Gil $35!). Gil reached into his top drawer and pulled out a very dusty contract. He handed it to Lisa, and she started to nervously look in over. Lisa wasn't sure about this. She was only going to get $25,000 on a one year contract. Her rent in Harlem alone was $1200 a month, and she hated roommates. She decided it was better than playing her sax on the street for pennies. She grudgingly signed it, hoping her life wasn't being sold in this contract too.

"Thanks, young lady. Ol' Gil really needed this job. My wife said that-," Gil started, as Lisa shut the door to his small office (unsurprisingly) in Manhattan. Everyone knew Gil wasn't really hurting for money, that he had a small chain of make-them-yourself-salads. Next to no employees, and in New York City, healthy eats are quite the fad with no sign of fading.

Lisa went back to her studio in Harlem. It is a small corner lot, situated near a park. She had all-wooden flooring, and a deluxe bathroom all to her self. She buzzed her landlord (who lives in the duplex above her) and waited for a response.

"Ally? Are you there? Buzz me up!"

"Lisa? Sweet. Come on up, kay?"

"Thanks, Allison."

Lisa walked up the stairs, tapping her own door to tell her cat she was home.

Lisa had known Allison Taylor since grade school. Second grade, in fact. They lost touch until meeting again in high school. They continued as rivals, Lisa accepting a scholarship to Julliard, and Allison accepting a scholarship to Columbia. They travelled to New York together, and got lucky (the old tenants and landlord were evicted/fired.) in the heart of Harlem. They were surprised that Harlem wasn't nearly as bad as portrayed in the movies.

Lisa walked up to her best friend's room and was in for the surprise of her life.

------------

See that lavender button? Follow your urge and press it! (Please review!)


	2. Surprise!

Goodie. Reviews. I'm...ecstatic.

Chitoryu12: ...excellent.

Dead Composer: It's a metaphorical title. Hollywood simply personifies what is and later develops into-- wait. Are you Beetoven? You know he totally pwn'd Mozart in Vienna. Snap!

-----

"Oh my God! What happened?" Lisa moaned, opening Allison's door, finding a huge mess before her eyes."Allison, is everything--"

Lisa saw one of the most terrible things you can see in a small neighborhood like Harlem. She saw: kittens! Allison walked up to Lisa, holding a small, slightly damp kitten. She handed the newborn kitten to Lisa, who felt it's extreme warmth.

"Is is normal for them to be this light?" Lisa pondered.

"Yes," Allison responded, "and she has her mother's black fur, too."

"But I wonder," Lisa said quizzically, " who is--"

"The father?" Allison interrupted. "His name is Kao. He lives about a block from here and has been travelling here for a few weeks now. I saw him, just a few days ago, hopping up onto the planter near your bedroom and crawled into your window! I went downstairs to shoo him off, when I saw him snuggling with

Snowball II."

"Eewww!" Lisa shrieked.

"No, not Marge and Homer's "_snuggling_" I mean actual cuddling," said Allison.

Lisa continued to coddle the kitten, as Allison walked into the other room to get the other kitten to show Lisa, too. Lisa thought about a good name. She skipped past "Snowball III" in her mind, thinking about her simple creativity as an eight-year old. She considered naming her Athena, after the Greek goddess of Wisdom, but though better. She finally decided on one of the main character's in Springfield's most popular

show, Futurama.

"Leela is perfect," Lisa whispered sliently to the kitten, noticing the slight purple tinge in the cat's fur.

----

Damn, that was short! Well, I'm feeling like a bum. (I put the Futurama because I just bought the Volume 4 set on DVD today :) Review or the puppy gets shot again by ANOTHER former 'Survivor' winner! Bwahahahaha!


End file.
